Koisplash
Koisplash is the deputy of TreeClan. She is a willowy, lithe, dappled calico-and-white she-cat with large, piercing emerald green eyes, thick fur, a long scar parting the fur on one shoulder, long legs, thorn-sharp claws, several short scars on her haunches, and a thick, bushy, black-tipped tail. Creation and Concept Koisplash was created on December 18, 2010. Because of her maker's lack of experience at roleplaying at the time, she had a vague characterization and not much personality other than being a cute kit. As her creator became used to roleplaying, however, Koisplash got more character development as a whole. History Koikit was first born in TreeClan during a bitter leafbare. Her mother was Oakspirit and her father was Hawkstar. She was first apprenticed to Fallenriver, a sister from another litter of Oakspirit's. Around this time, Spiritstar had stepped down from the leadership of the Clan and passed it on to Beechstar. Koipaw trained with Beechstar and his own apprentice, Whippaw, who eventually became her first crush. Koipaw worked hard and well, and was soon named Koisplash alongside Whippaw, who became Whiplash. As a newly named warrior, she had a tendency to be somewhat brash and hotheaded. A war between the Clans went on around this period, with TreeClan battling RockClan, and Koisplash fought fiercely in her first battle. She got her wounds treated in FireClan, an ally of TreeClan at the time, before she moved on and the war ended. She got her first apprentice, Tinypaw, who became Tinydapple. Koisplash gradually matured and became more levelheaded when she became a senior warrior, though she remained quite fierce as ever. She also became close to Beechstar around this time, who was now more of a friend and less than just a mentor figure. She also had an affair with the leader of DeathClan at one point, but mention it to her now and she'll rip your ears off. Moons passed. Eventually, she was appointed deputy. Stuff happened. Personality Koisplash is generally composed and levelheaded, though she does have quite a temper. She takes a sarcastic attitude to things most of the time and can be brutally honest. Although she has a cynical and rather abrasive exterior, she is also fiercely loyal to her Clan and those she cares about. When someone is in need of help, she'll go out of her way to help them, and she doesn't care if helping them means breaking the rules that she herself has to maintain. As the Clan deputy, she's used to calling the shots, and typically takes authority when Beechstar isn't available. She's more of a strategist than she was as a warrior as well, having great cunning and skill when she needs it. However, she's also not super social and sticks mainly with those she already knows more often than not. She has an "I have better things to do" attitude towards romance, hence why she has never had a mate. (Other than Viper, but she doesn't like talking about him.) Relationships 'Beechstar' The two have a friendly relationship outside of the professional leader-and-deputy one. Koisplash considers him her closest friend and deeply cares about him. Because of this, she usually takes it upon herself to be the one to call him out if she thinks he's being unreasonable. However, in spite of their ups and downs, Koisplash is unfailingly loyal to him and will fight to protect him at a moment's notice. The two are also often shipped (the couple name being "Beechsplash"), due to the vaguely romantic nature of their relationship, but due to Koisplash's general disinterest in romance and the fact they both have emotional baggage from past relationships, they're unlikely to actually get together. 'Oakspirit' Koisplash and Oakspirit's relationship wasn't as close as a typical mother-daughter one when Koisplash left the nursery, due to Oakspirit having had other kits to take care of and Koisplash having other duties to attend to. However, Oakspirit did consider Koisplash her favorite and Koisplash, in turn, thought nothing less than fondly of her. When Oakspirit died, Koisplash grieved deeply. 'Hawkstar' In contrast to her bond with her mother, she is on rather tensed terms with her father, Hawkstar. Koisplash wasn't even aware who her father was for moons until shortly after her release from being captured in RockClan, when Harrowingpride told her Oakspirit's secret. Prior to this, Koisplash had had only a distant, if rather grudging, respect for the RockClan leader. When she found out he was her father, her entire view of him changed, and currently, she usually tries to avoid talking to him. The only one she has told about her being Hawkstar's daughter is Beechstar. 'Waspwing' The two are friends, and Koisplash considers him a reliable confidante. She sometimes accompanies him on herb patrols, and trusts his general judgement. 'Moonclaw' Moonclaw is Koisplash's fifth and most recent apprentice. The two are friends outside of the mentor-apprentice dynamic, and Koisplash personally chose Moonclaw's name by taking her personality into account. 'Viper' As a warrior, Koisplash had a brief relationship with him. She broke things off when it started a war between TreeClan and DeathClan, however. Nowadays, she hates talking about him. Trivia -Because VWW cats wouldn't know what a koi (a type of Japanese carp fish) was (due to VWW being set in the United States), a staffer suggested that Koikit be a former kittypet who had Japanese owners. However, Koikit became a Clan kit instead and by the time someone noticed that "koi" was an unrealistic name, she was already a warrior and it was too late to change it. Hence, Wildstar/Jaimie coined the nickname "Northernpikesplash" for her as an alternative. -Originally, Koikit was going to be named Moonkit or Silverkit, and be a silver tabby with blue eyes. However, her name was changed when her creator decided it was too generic, and her appearance was changed to suit it.